


Bruises Spreading Like a Rash

by Jackonthelongwalk



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creepy Patrick Hockstetter, Henry has a small cock, Henry needs Pat, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Patrick, Top!Patrick, bottom Henry bowers, bottom!henry, is there daddy kink in this? maybe? warning so none of you flame me, pat has a big cock obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Henry can always run to Patrick.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Bruises Spreading Like a Rash

**Author's Note:**

> making my come back to fan fiction with some fucked up Pat/Hank shit. Enjoy!  
> 

Patrick Hockstetter had always been obsessed with Henry Bowers, we won't say "in love" because well because Patrick is a psychopath. He does not love anyone other than himself, well not in the traditional sense anyway. Patrick was infatuated with the way Henry looked when he cried which was a semi frequent occurrence especially after Butch had beat him, his face would get dark pink the colour would spread across his cheeks to the tip of his nose, his blue eyes would look like glassy marbles with a steady stream coming out, eye lashes getting thick with tears. Patrick couldn't help but spread his mouth into a leering smile when he saw Henry like this, Henry would walk over to Patrick's house, sobbing and climb the tree to get onto the veranda roof so he could knock on the window.

Today was different, it was 7:06 and Butch had just finished beating Henry within an inch of his life, well maybe not that severely but Henry sure felt shattered, his dad had used the buckle of his belt to hit Henry in the back on his knee so he fell to the floor, he tried to crawl away on his elbows and knees but butch took a few steps forward and whipped Henry so hard with the belt his elbows gave out and stomach and hips smacked against the floor

"Why is dinner so late boy?' Henry tried to turn around, look back at his dad lie, explain say anything but his father came down hard with the belt again hitting him on his upper back. "Busy with that Faggot, with the long hair huh? he spread his legs for you, show you his little hole and now you're a faggot too." His father sneered, it wasn't a question once Butch had made up his mind there was no changing it. Panic rose up in Henry's throat like bile, his stomach twisting in painful ways. There had been rumors about Patrick for a long time, since they were about 10 years old, that he was a little fairy. The truth was if anyone was showing anyone their hole to be fucked it was Henry showing his to Patrick. "Dad I..I..." Henry stammered almost as badly as Bill Denbrough, Butch give him the look that only meant one thing _shut the fuck up little boy_ shoving his policeman's boot under Henry's hip and kicking upward Henry landed on his back head bouncing against the dirty white tile with a crack he could feel the back of his head getting wet, his father took a step closer to him lifting his foot he pressed his heel into Henry's groin, the pressure and pain was almost unbearable, gnawing on his lip he winced and brought his right hand up to his stomach trying to push the boot away "Dad stop" he cried out. Finally Butch relented when the phone rang

"Butch, some kid... arm... floating" was all Henry could hear from his spot on the floor, looking at his father's back he wanted to think about how he would kill him but really he was just hoping he dad would leave so he could run to Patrick, _pathetic little faggot_ Henry thought to himself, he was ashamed of what happened between himself and Patrick but he was weak and needed Patrick. Butch grabbed his gun off of his old ratty T.V watching chair, looked back at Henry and slammed the door.

Henry waited all of 5 seconds before hauling himself up onto his knees and slumped back with his ass on his heels, sniffling he reached his hand up to the back of his head and dabbed pulling his hand away he saw blood, not too much. Letting out a shaky breath that he _did_ know he was holding, he always holds his breath while Butch beats him so he does not let the waterfalls out, he saves that for the walk over to Patrick's. 

Henry went to the bathroom whipped his face and back of his head, grabbed his switchblade and slammed the wooden door shut, locking it with the key attached to the switchblade handle.

As soon as the walk started tears began to pour down Henry's face, he cut through the woods near his house to get to Patrick's as fast as possible. Once he got to the tree his face was very wet, he climb up but he eyes were so blurring today that he fell onto the veranda roof and smacked his face "Fuck!" he spluttered wetly, crying even harder then he was on his walk over. Patrick heard Henry when he got on to the roof and saw him fall, he decided he'd watch Henry for a few seconds enjoying the way Henry looked his face splotchy and pink, streaked with tears, his lips wet and parted, he was really sobbing now, Patrick was getting harder by the second watching his leader, the boy who runs his gang crying on his roof, after watching for a while with his leering smirk he saw Henry was getting ready to come to the window, Patrick hurried and left his room to get a glass of water not wanting Henry to know that he was watching him.

Henry partially crawled over to the window and slapped his bloodied hand against the window leaving a few red marks , just in that moment Patrick returned to his room and put his glass down on his chest of drawers. Henry slapped his hand against the window again and Patrick walked over and opened it. “What the fuck happened to you?” Patrick asked an expression full of boredom graced his face when his eyes meet Henry’s. On the inside Patrick could barley hold in his excitement Henry was painted red purple and blue and he couldn’t wait to take care of Henry, or rather take him apart and build him back they way he wanted. 

“My old man, he was upset about dinner or some shit.” Henry muttered through clenched teeth, looking down at his hands as he crawled through the window and sat cross legged on the bed. “could I..” Henry started sentence half spoken has he looked up at Patrick. "could you what?” Patrick said trying to control himself from flashing a smile “could I you know...stay over tonight.. maybe the next few days too” he said slowly looking anywhere but Patrick's face. he quickly added “just till my pops cools off you know how he can get” looking desperate was the last thing Henry wanted.

  
  


“ yeah I know exactly how he can get” Patrick said as he left his room through a slim wood door that led to his private bathroom. He pulled out the medical kit he kept just for these occasions. Walking back into his bedroom he saw Henry rubbing his hand against the stuffed animal (a black teddy) Patrick had bought him at the fair last year, he never took it home, afraid his dad would see it for what it was, a gift for a little boy from someone who _loved_ him . Henry would never called Patrick a boyfriend that would mean he’d have to admit to himself that he was indeed a little queer. 

“Yeah you can stay Hank” Patrick said in his softest voice, Henry pulled the bear into the lap and pressed its head into his nose, smelt just like Pat cigarettes, musty sweat and sour candy. “did you miss Mr cuddles?” He teased, this was code for did you miss me? Henry replied softly blushing a pretty shade of pink“ yes I missed him, hard to sleep without him” this was code for I miss you so much, I can’t sleep because I’m scared of my dad and I need you to protect me. Patrick pulled Henry’s foot out from under him to untie his shoes dirty boots, he untied the laces and dropped both of them onto the floor little bits of mud splattered onto the floor. “lay back Hank, let me clean this mess up.” Patrick said while roughly pushing Henry into the bed, Henry laid in the soft blankets clutching Mr cuddles to his chest and looked up at Patrick as he boxed him in with his arms at Henry’s head and his knees at hip level. Patrick scooter down and made quick work of taking off Henry's pants pulling the jeans down his legs and throwing them on to the floor. His underwear was an old pair, faded blue a little tight held Henry’s smaller cock so nicely but first Patrick would need to clean him up before he took care of his own needs.

Opening the medical bag he pulled out some cloth and poured some rubbing alcohol onto it, “this is going to sting is a little bit Henny, hold on to Mr. Cuddles” Patrick stated with a smirk, he began to rub the cloth along Henry’s face, Henry stretched to move away from it “ow fuck Pat it hurts, can you ease up fuck” he whined. “don’t be a whiny brat, I’ll be done in a few minutes” Patrick said sternly. Once Patrick was down rubbing him down he pulled the tee-shirt off to reveal the bruising underneath it was becoming purple all along Henry’s sides spreading like a rash,Patrick clenched his teeth at the sight it was beautiful but he wanted to be the one to put those marks there not Henry's disgusting father. He ran his hand softly up and down Henry’s stomach and chest and then began pushing down, just his finger tips digging a little too hard into Henry’s side. 

“Patrick stop, it really hurts” Henry sniffled pushing his face into the bed turning away from Patrick’s assaulting hands. Patrick smiles at that , drifting his hands lower Patrick plucked off Henry’s blue underwear and threw it on the floor with the rest of his shit. Now Henry was turned to the side with his butt a little raised pushing his tummy and subsequent his cock into the bed. “ oh fuck fuck, shit bitch” he cried and lifted his hips, he had completely forgot that Butch he stepped on his cock. Patrick saw the flash of blue and purple littering Henry’s lower stomach and groin, “what did you do to deserve getting your cock stomped?” Now Patrick was conflicted this looked like a level of pain he would relish to inflict on an animal and stuff in his fridge but seeing it on Henry made him angry. 

“He knows, fucking knows about us and our stupid faggot shit” Henry said his voice going high in pitch. Henry was ashamed, ashamed that he’s having sex with Patrick but even more intensely ashamed that he’s about to beg Patrick to fuck him, take care of him cuddle with him and let him sleep here for the next few days.

Looking at Patrick through his thick blonde eye lashes Henry started “please” rolling on to his stomach, Patrick pulled a soft pillow from the head of his bed and slipped it under Henry’s hips, the soft fabric felt nice against his tummy. Popping his hips up and spreading his legs his pink hole winked at Patrick. “please” he whined muffled in the pillow, Patrick pulled his shirt off quickly revealing his white long torso and kicked his tight jeans to the floor taking his boxers with them getting behind Henry he traced his hole soft blonde hair surrounding the pink rosebud he started to push his pointer finger inside pressing it slowly, dry until it was all the way in his cold sliver ring was pressed against the opening, he leered his grin full of teeth when Henry started to nuzzle his face into the pillow “feels good huh? do you like that?" Patrick asked the question to be polite like his mother had taught him but of course he knew Henry loved it. "yes" Henry muttered quietly, Patrick could push for more but all he wanted right now was to sink his cock into Henry's tight little cave.

He pulled his finger out and was about to press a second in way he heard a little cough "Pat could you" taking a wet breath "I was just thinking you could make me a little more wet before we keep going" he pushed his face further into Mr.Cuddles fur, Patrick pulled his bony white fingers away from the hole and slowly walked them up Henry's back until he got to his neck tapping the boys cheek, Henry turned his head, Patrick dragged his fingers across his jaw and landed on those thin lips he traced them a couple of times before saying "open up Hank" obediently he opened his mouth and let his tongue stretch out taking the fingers into his mouth sucking on them quickly and wetly Patrick's eyes became dark with lust. Pulling his fingers from Henry's mouth he moved back down to push both fingers roughly into that little rose, scissoring them and pushing against Hen's prostate these actions were making the boy utter some adorable groans.

Once Patrick felt that Henry was prepared enough he roughly pulled his fingers from Henry and lifted his hand to his mouth and spit into his palm, he rubbed the split along his cock that was aching to get inside his Henny, pulling the skin back to reveal the angry red head of his cock he spit into his hand once more to coat the tip, with one arm snaked under Henry's hips he guided his cock to the pretty little hole he pushed in with some resistance, while yanking Henry's hips with his arm making sure to press on those bruises near his cock.

Patrick set a rough and deep pace and Henry started to get loud repeating Patrick's name over and over "Patrick, Patrick Patrick" , his face was getting wet again with tears, and Patrick pushed harder into the bruises, Henry loved when Patrick would hurt him, just a bit just to make him feel. Henry wanted to come he felt the build up in his tummy feeling Pat's big cock slamming into him over and over Henry just needed a little extra push so he tried to rub his little cock against the bed but Patrick was holding his hips tightly as he kept slamming into Henry. Patrick noticed his boy's distressed whimpering and becoming more red in the face unable to reach his orgasm, he kissed up the beaten boys back and started to suck right behind his ear, sucking and licking in circles Henry's orgasm was building Patrick started slamming into him bringing his other hand up around Hen's neck holding it his long fingers covering the entire pale column. "I'm going to put my own marks on you Hank, you are mine and one day soon I'm going to kick the shit out of your pussy bitch of a father, cut him up until he's bleed'n out" Patrick squeezed Henry's neck and with that Henry cock started to splutter cum, Patrick laughed and his classic grin spread across his face like wild fire, feeling Henry's little cock flex wetly against his arm and his little hole tighten on Patrick's cock so hard he didn't know if he'd ever get it back Patrick exploded into his baby's hole, shooting rope after rope of hot cum into Henry he moved his arm to cradle Hen's tummy. "does that feel good baby?" Patrick whispered into his ear, "yeah, yeah Pat so fuck fucking good." Henry said sighing into the pillow with Mr.Cuddles wedged up against his face.

Patrick pulled his cock out of Henry and the boy had already started to fall asleep, sleepy and full of come Pat couldn't blame him, seeing his pretty little face relaxing in his bed neck painted with the beginnings of his bruises, yeah Patrick was in love with Henry, or he was obsessed with Henry either way Henry was his and he would never let him go.


End file.
